Thalia and Luke Love
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: More Thaluke oneshots! Enjoy! RawR :D BTWS This is in no specific order!
1. Musical Mayhem

**Ok another round of Thaluke oneshots! Yay if you have any requests let me know tell me how you like it! RawR :D**

**Music**

Thalia bobbed her head slightly to the Green Day song playing on the iHome and sang under her breath, "_I'm the son of rage and love…the Jesus of Suburbia…"_

She unfortunately didn't get to finish because somewhere across the commons from another cabin Justin Bieber began to blare, "_If I was your boyfriend I'll never let you go, I can take you places you ain't never been before…"_

Thalia slowly but surely turned up her iHome and went along her business. Then the Justin Bieber music kept getting louder and she knew exactly who was doing it. She paused her music and went to go yell at Luke. She found him playing with a radio. She crossed her arms over her chest and then tapped her foot waiting for him to notice, "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked up at her, "I'm trying to find a good song but the only thing that's coming in is Justin Bieber."

She rolled her eyes, "You interrupted Jesus of Suburbia."

"Well I'm sorry that I interrupted a song that you listen to a million times a day." He rolled his eyes while he fidgeted with the radio once again.

Nico walked past, "Will you please make it stop?!"

Luke's face colored with annoyance, "I'm trying this is all that's coming in."

"Then kill it with fire!" Nico called over his shoulder.

Thalia liked that suggestion, "You could you know."

Luke made a face at her, "I will find another song."

Finally Luke found another station. Thalia nodded in approval at the song, "I actually like this song."

"Well at least I did something right today." Luke muttered, "Do you want to sit here?"

Thalia nodded and wrapped her arms around Luke as she sat next to him, "I can't believe that you finally found a good song."

"With my luck…." Luke trailed off due to the fact that the song had ended and turned into another song that Thalia despised with all her passionate being.

"_You're insecure….don't know what for….you're turnin' heads when you walk through the doo-oh-or…."_

Thalia groaned, "And it's ruined."

Luke kicked the radio and it instantly stopped playing, "There is that better?"

Thalia smiled, "Much better."

"Well then there's no reason for you to run off." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"The only thing that would make me leave is Percy's singing and I don't hear any of that going…." And then it happened.

Percy began belting out the chorus to Gangnam Style, "HEEEEEEYYYYYY SEXY LADY!"

"That's it I'm outa here!" Thalia said removing herself from Luke's arms and stalking back to her cabin muttering something about no appreciation for music.

Luke face palmed, "Maybe next time."


	2. Ice Cream and Boardwalks

**Here's another little oneshot...let me know how you like it. I'm glad that you guys liked the last one! Is there anything that you guys want to see in any other oneshots? Let me know when you review or you can P.M. your ideas to me! Read and Review RawR :D**

* * *

**Ice Cream and Boardwalks**

He had finally gotten her to go out on a date with him. She had finally agreed after he begged her and beggared her for months on end. He had decided that they should go on a casual first date so he decided to take her to a boardwalk that was full of things to do.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I'm kind of hungry." She shrugged.

"Cool we could get some hotdogs or something." Luke suggested.

Thalia wrinkled her nose, "Hotdogs?"

"Or chili cheese fries." Luke said knowing that Thalia loved chili cheese fries.

She grinned, "Now you're talking."

They found a little restaurant that sold the best chili cheese fries Luke had ever eaten. They ordered some of those and a burger for each of them. Luke looked over at Thalia who was looking out the window at the water.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled, "Of course not."

"You seem a little dramatic." He said.

She laughed, it was a light laugh that made Luke's heart flutter a little whenever he heard it, and smiled at him, "Dramatic?"

Luke nodded, "Just the way you were looking out the window."

Thalia smiled at him, "Nope I'm totally fine."

"So how are the fries?" he asked.

"AMAZING!" she grinned.

"I knew you'd like them." Luke smiled.

* * *

Dinner was good and soon enough they were walking along the boardwalk eating ice cream cones from Luke's favorite ice cream parlor.

"So what made you agree to finally go out on a date with me?" he asked her.

She looked over at him and grinned, "You were practically begging me."

"I was not!" he blushed.

"But you were and I thought it was cute." She smiled.

Luke wrapped an arm around her waist. He thought about them together as a couple and smiled. Maybe he made the right choice with the casual first date.

"So would you ever agree to a second date?" he asked her.

"You can pick me up of Friday at five, I have tickets for a movie." She smiled.

Luke grinned, "You actually like me."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I like you."

Luke and Thalia walked down the boardwalk hand in hand licking ice cream cones and talking about things while they watched the sunset. Luke had to admit, this was probably one of the best moments of his life.


	3. Study Break

**I hope you guys like this one like the last ones...tell me if you want to see anything in here...well let me know how you guys liked this and thanks for the reviews on the other chapters :D RawR**

* * *

**Study Break**

Luke sighed; he had been studying for hours now….he hated exams. He looked at the clock beside his bed and groaned, he was supposed to meet Thalia to go see a movie in an hour but he didn't see how that was going to happen if he still didn't understand how to find the SI conversion from meters to kilometers….why was he taking physics anyway?

Luke's phone rang, it was Thalia. He decided to actually answer it rather than letting her go straight to voicemail like he had been doing all night, "Hey."

"Are you alright you haven't answered any of my calls all night?" Thalia asked.

"Sorry I'm just studying." Luke said in an attempt to satisfy her nerves.

"Oh well can you still make the movie?" she asked he could hear something in the background.

"I'm not sure….wait where are you?" he asked.

"Oh well you'll figure that out in a minute." She said.

"What are you up to?" he asked knowing that when his best friend said that it usually involved her dragging him off to go do something.

"Well you'll see, make sure your door is unlocked." Thalia said.

"It is why?" Luke asked.

"Like I said you'll see….oh and forget about the movie I have another plan." Thalia said he already knew that she was grinning wickedly.

Luke hung up with her and tossed his phone onto his bed in front of him in case she called again. He went back to studying and eventually tuned out the rest of the world.

* * *

He didn't notice that Thalia had entered his bedroom until she took the notebook and textbook out of his hands. Luke looked up at her, "What did you do that for?"

"You need to take a study break." She grinned tossing the books aside and crawling onto the bed.

He looked at her, "Seriously Thalia I need to study."

She rolled her eyes and crawled closer, "All you've done this week is study I think its time that you took a break."

She leaned forward and planted her lips on his. He pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. He could feel her smile into the kiss. Luke pulled away, "And what type of study break did you exactly have in mind?"

"Well I thought that we could stay here and well…." She kissed him again. Luke got the picture and expertly unhooked her bra.

* * *

After Luke's little study break he and Thalia were cuddled together under the covers. She had her head on her chest and was wearing his over-sized t-shirt. Luke looked at the clock and sat up. Thalia's head hit the mattress and she made an annoyed face, "What are you doing?"

"I have to study." He smirked.

Thalia sat up and pouted, "Come on this is your study break."

"Nope I need to study." Luke said.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Well it was fun while it lasted."

She got up and shrugged the shirt off. She chucked it at him and slipped her own clothes on. Luke caught the shirt with his face and watched as Thalia left the room. Maybe he could afford another study break.

He sprung off the bed and ran after her, "Thalia!"

She turned and cocked an eyebrow with a smirk, "What I thought you were studying?"

"I think I can afford another study break." He said.

"Well then…" and the rest of the night was between the two of them.


	4. Just the Two of UsPossibly

**Here's another little scenario in the love of Thalia and Luke...thanks for the reviews on the other chapters...i hope you guys like this one let me know! RawR :D**

* * *

**Just the Two of Us….Possibly**

Luke and Thalia smiled. They were finally alone and there was no one bugging them. They had been trying to get some alone time all day! Obviously that didn't work.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, "So what are we going to do?"

"We could watch a movie." Thalia shrugged.

"Sounds fun…" but Luke was cut off by Thalia's phone.

Thalia groaned but checked to see who it was, _Annabeth_, Thalia groaned and showed it to Luke.

"Go ahead and answer it." He sighed.

Thalia smiled at him apologetically and answered. Luke took a seat on the couch and waited for Thalia to get off the phone. Five minutes later Thalia finally sat down by him and smiled, "Sorry about that."

"No problem." He grinned and pulled her closer to him by her belt loops on her cut-off black shorts. She was just about to kiss him when the door flew open, "Hey Luke we need to talk to you!"

Luke looked up with an annoyed expression, "What do you possibly need now Travis?"

"Well…." Travis trailed off.

"Can you help us calm Katie down she's out to kill us." Connor said.

Luke looked at Thalia who nodded. Luke sighed and begrudgingly got up to go help them sort things out with the whole Demeter cabin. Luke got back and smiled at his girlfriend apologetically.

He sat next to her again pulling her closer in the way he had twenty minutes before, "Now where were we?"

"I think you were about to kiss me." She whispered.

Luke grinned, "Well then that's fine by me."

Just as they were about to kiss both their phones rang. They groaned in frustration they were never going to get any alone time. They both went off to do what they had to do. When Luke returned to Thalia's cabin her found her sleeping peacefully on her bed. Luke smiled and crawled in beside her. At least no one would interrupt this. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her before drifting off to sleep.

Luke was just a little bummed that they didn't get to spends any alone time together. Not to mention they never got to finish what they were going to start. He let it slide because at least he got this moment with Thalia.


	5. Don't Talk to MeDon't Go

**Ok here's one of the more serious little blips of Thalia and Luke romance...btws the italicized words are what Thalia really means...like the girl talk that's hidden within the words. I hope you guys love this as much as you love the others...thanks for all the reviews on the others btws. RawR :D**

* * *

**Don't Talk to Me…..Don't Go**

"You know what I'm done talking to you!" Thalia hissed.

_I really mean talk to me…_

Luke rolled his eyes, "You're always done talking to me so why would this matter?"

"Just get out of my sight!" Thalia screamed.

_I don't mean that._

I was already planning on it." He sneered.

Thalia turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Go I don't care!"

_What I really mean is stay here and talk to me because I really do care._

"Fine I'm leaving!" Luke exclaimed.

"GO!" Thalia said tears beginning to stream down her face.

_Don't go…_

"Good day to you Thalia." Luke said.

"Do whatever you want!" Thalia hissed.

_Stay here and hold me…_

Luke stopped and turned to look at Thalia whose back was to him and her arms were crossed over her chest defiantly. He sighed, "Thalia this is ridiculous."

"Don't talk to me." Thalia said her voice was gradually becoming smaller.

_Please stay and talk to me…_

Luke wrapped his arms around her, "Thals…"

"Don't touch me!" she hissed trying to struggle out of his grip.

_Please just hold me…_

Luke gently turned her around and rested his forehead on hers, "Thals we both know that this is ridiculous."

"Get away from me!" she tried to struggle again.

_Don't go you're doing exactly what I want you to do._

Luke pinned her arms to her sides and looked her dead in the eyes, "Thalia please calm down."

"I am calm!" she glared at him.

_No I'm a mess…_

Luke pulled her into a kiss a soft kiss. Thalia pushed him away and glared at him, "Don't do that ever again!"

_Kiss me again…please…_

Luke kissed her once again making sure that he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

When he pulled away from her he looked at her and smiled, "Can we just forget about this?"

Thalia turned her face away from him, "No."

_Only if you kiss me again…_

Luke gently placed a finger under her chin and turned her face so that he was looking straight into her eyes. He smiled that crooked, lopsided smile that Thalia loved so much and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss so soft Thalia began to get lightheaded. Then the kiss began to get a little more intense something Luke was infamous for.

"Are we good?" he asked her hopefully.

"No."

_We're so good…_

"I love you Thalia." He whispered softly.

"Whatever Luke." She said not wanting him to know she wasn't mad anymore.

_I love you too…_

He dried her tears with his thumb and held her close. She slowly found her arms wrapping themselves around him and holding tight. She never wanted him to leave her there despite all the things she said and she was glad that he knew the double meanings in her words. Before she knew it she had her arms thrown around him, "Hold me."

"Already was." He whispered as she stroked her hair and pulled her even closer.


	6. A Day in the Park

**A Day in the Park**

Luke and Thalia were sitting in the park doing nothing in particular. He loved spending the day with his best friend. They had been best friends since they were little despite the fact that they were polar opposites. She sat on the bench next to him, "We could always people watch."

Luke shrugged, "Haven't we been doing that for the past half an hour?"

"Good point." Thalia said, "How about getting a pretzel."

"Do you have your wallet on you?" Luke asked.

Thalia nodded, "Always do."

"I forgot mine at home, I'll pay you back." Luke said as they began walking around looking for a pretzel cart.

"Don't bother its fine." Thalia shrugged.

"At least let me pay you back." Luke said.

"I told you its fine." Thalia rolled her eyes.

They finally found a pretzel cart and the guy gave Luke a weird look because Thalia was paying for them. He probably looked like a cheap boyfriend to the dude…as much as he would've loved the title of Thalia's boyfriend he hadn't quite gotten to that yet so basically he was just the cheap best friend.

Thalia handed Luke his pretzel and made sure that the dude gave her extra cheese. They began walking through the park again and munched on their pretzels in the process.

"So what do you want to do after we finish our pretzels?" Thalia asked.

"We could go over to the lake." Luke suggested.

She wrinkled her nose, "The lake?"

Luke chuckled, "Ok the lake's out…I guess we could continue to walk around."

"Sounds like a plan we're bound to run into something to do." Thalia nodded.

When they finished their pretzels Luke and Thalia found themselves at the far end of the park which was by far the most romantic part of the park. Everywhere he looked there couples. There were elderly couples sitting on the benches, middle-aged couples walking together, young couples kissing all over, teenagers making out behind the trees, there were even dogs. Luke felt Thalia's hand slip into his and he smiled. He interlaced his fingers with hers and they continued to walk through the park hand in hand.

When the day was over Luke dropped Thalia off at her place. He walked her up to the door to say goodbye to her.

"So that was a lot of fun." Luke said trying to make some conversation.

Thalia smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't be so awkward."

"Me…Awkward?" Luke squawked.

Thalia laughed and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks I had a lot of fun."

"No problem, maybe we can do something next weekend." Luke said.

Thalia grinned, "It's a date pick me up at noon on Saturday."

With that she disappeared through the door and Luke did his infamous victory dance…he just got a date with his best friend. He made a mental note to remember his wallet so he didn't look like a cheap boyfriend….stupid pretzel guy.


	7. Movie Night

**Warning this does have a teensy tiny sexual ****reference...so beware but its nothing too dirty...i hope you guys like this...thanks for all the feedback I'v gotten on the other chapters! RawR :D**

* * *

**Movie Night**

Thalia stuck some popcorn in the microwave and dug around for more movie night snacks. She found Jones's Sodas, a bunch of candies, the popcorn, potato chips in tons of flavors, some cold pizza, and of course she made nachos supreme. What kind of movie night would it be with out her nachos? The front door opened and Luke walked in with a huge stack of movies he rented.

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek, "Is everything ready?"

She nodded, "Everything's…." then the microwave went off.

"I'll get that." Luke said. He reached around her and grabbed the popcorn bowl and dumped the popcorn into it.

"What movies did you get?" Thalia asked.

"All the movies you requested." Luke said.

"All of them?" she asked.

Luke nodded, "All of them."

"Well that's a lot of movies." Thalia said.

"And we have a lot of time." Luke chuckled.

Thalia and Luke moved out to the living room making sure that they had all their snacks. Thalia looked around and sighed, "I forgot the blanket."

"Well you go get the blanket and I'll go change." Luke whispered.

Thalia dug through the linen closet in the hall for a blanket and found her favorite one. By the time she got out there Luke was changed and had the movie waiting. She blushed when she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt…even at twenty she still wasn't over the fact that he had an amazing eight pack.

Luke smiled at her and patted the spot next to him, "Come on the movie's going to start."

She sat down and snuggled into his side just as the opening credits for the movie started. Luke already had the nachos in front of him, "I love it when you make nachos."

"Can you shut up the movie is on?" she laughed.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Thalia regretted even suggesting that Luke get a bunch of horror movies….he never once shut up.

"Don't open the….I told you not to open the closet." He muttered.

Thalia tired to ignore it but once they hit the second movie she couldn't take it, "Luke will you please just watch the movie?"

He looked at her, "Oh sorry."

"No big deal." She lied.

* * *

Halfway through the third movie Thalia could hear Luke snoring. She chuckled and carefully untangled herself from his arms to clean up a little. Just as she got up off the couch Luke woke up, "Wh…what are you doing?"

"I was cleaning up you're over there snoring." Thalia laughed.

"Oh…" with that he went back to snoring.

Thalia cleaned up the mess and stopped the movie. She was cleaning the dishes off and Luke walked into the kitchen.

"Why did you stop the movie?" he yawned.

"Because you were sleeping." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Luke wrapped his arms around her as she continued to do the dishes, rinsing them off and sticking them in the dishwasher.

"Would you just stay still?" Luke muttered with sleepy annoyance.

Thalia laughed, "Go to bed Luke."

"No not until you're in there." Luke defied her.

"Did you watch too many scary movies?" Thalia asked jokingly.

"You saw the way that the killer totally butchered that woman." Luke muttered.

"I'll be fine I promise you, the house is locked up like a prison." Thalia laughed.

With that Luke stalked off out of the kitchen and down the hallway to their bedroom.

* * *

Thalia finished up what she was doing and walked into their bedroom to find Luke sitting on Xbox Live talking to Percy.

"I thought you were tired." Thalia laughed.

"I tried to go back to sleep." Luke shrugged.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Get off the Xbox and come to bed."

"No." Luke said.

"Are you seriously going to act like a five year old?" Thalia asked.

"I can't sleep."

"Are you saying that you're scared?" Thalia asked.

"No." his voice cracked slightly.

"Oh my God you're scared!" Thalia laughed.

"Shut up….no not you Percy." Luke said into the headpiece.

Thalia walked over to the plug and unplugged the Xbox, "Come on you can wake me up if you have a nightmare."

Luke stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "What if I don't want to go to sleep just yet?"

Thalia giggled as he kissed her neck, "I seriously think you've been watching too many horror movies…don't you know what happens to the couples who have sex?"

Luke chuckled, "I think that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Thalia smiled and kissed Luke, "Well then what are you waiting for."

The rest of the night was between them, no serial killers, no aliens, no hybrid humanoids, just the two of them.


	8. Luke's Amazing Plan

**Yay another adorable adventure! Thanks for all the other reviews I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! RawR...I'm a little lazy right now...**

**Luke's Amazing Plans**

They were crouched behind a tree watching a group of giants. Thalia was scratched up and bruised and Luke looked like he had taken a sled down the side of Mt. Everest. Their day had started out with Luke saying that he had the best idea ever and then it progressively got worse after that.

"Who's idea was this?" Thalia asked.

"Mine now shut up." Luke hissed.

They had been sent to scout for something and they ran into a little trouble along the way. Thalia and Luke were the dynamic duo…that was when they didn't use Luke's plans. Thalia wanted to Iris Message Annabeth so badly at the moment but she couldn't.

"So what are we going to do?" Luke asked her.

"Well it looks like we'll have to try to sneak away….I mean we've done things like this millions of times before." Thalia shrugged.

"You're right this isn't anything we haven't dealt with before." Luke nodded.

Thalia and Luke began to snake through the trees around the giants' encampment. Everything was going good until a giant threw a fireball right at the tree in front of Thalia and Luke. The giant made a grab for Thalia but didn't notice Luke so in the end Thalia became the damsel in distress and Luke had to figure out how to save her.

* * *

Luke sat behind a boulder and contemplated for a moment before deciding to do what he did best…improvise. Luke stood up and made sure he looked good; knowing these giants they still might possibly recognize him from his not so flattering times. He didn't care; all he cared about at that moment was rescuing Thalia before they made Thalia pot pie out of her.

Luke strode out of the trees and the giants turned around. They bowed to him, "Master Castellan."

Luke raised his eyebrows, "What do you think you're doing?"

Thalia looked up at Luke with a confused expression as did the giants, "What do you mean Master?"

"I mean that you're about to eat my prisoner." Luke said pointing at Thalia who was tied to a post and gagged.

"Your prisoner?" one asked.

Luke nodded, "This is my prisoner and she escaped me, now I would like you to return her to me."

* * *

The giants nodded and set about as they were told. Thalia was handed back over to Luke in a bundle of ropes and the giants started giving their sincerest apologies for trying to eat his prisoner. Once Thalia and Luke were far enough away Thalia threw her arms around Luke, "How did you do that?"

Luke shrugged, "I improvised."

"Thank you, I didn't want to end up as their dinner." Thalia said as she hugged him again.

"I wasn't going to let them eat you, you do know that right?" Luke chuckled.

"No more plans got it?" Thalia asked.

Luke nodded, "No more plans."

"Good then we've come to the agreement that I make the plans?" Thalia asked.

Luke nodded once more, "You are the official plan maker."

Thalia kissed him quickly and they decided that they should get a move on before the stupid giants figured out that they were tricked. So later that night Luke and Thalia found themselves cuddled together in a hotel room where there was warm water and cable…Luke couldn't complain…as long as he didn't make any plans they should be good for the rest of this scouting event.


	9. Disney Mania

**Ok so I just recently went to Disney so this is inspired by my trip...yes I actually did go on the Tower of Terror and Expedition Everest...and yes I was terrified...and yes I did receive things after going on said rides...hence the gloves and the keychain...oh and the totally awesome sweatshirt. So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the others...RawR I'm still a little lazy right now...**

* * *

**Disney Mania**

Luke had finally agreed to go to Disney World with Thalia…she had been begging him for ages. Finally he agreed to it under one condition…Thalia had to ride the Tower of Terror and Expedition Everest with him. Thalia agreed to his conditions and hoped that he'd have forgotten by the time they had gotten there.

"Which park are we going to first?" Thalia asked.

"Epcot." Luke shrugged, "It seemed like the most boring from what I read."

Thalia punched him, "Disney is not boring."

"We're not standing in line to see all the princesses." Luke said.

"Yes we are now get over it." Thalia rolled her eyes as they waited outside their resort for their bus.

"Just keep in mind that you still have to ride those two rides with me." Luke grinned wickedly.

Thalia nodded, "Whatever."

Thalia ended up with a cool surfer style sweatshirt from Mexico and a pair of light up ears.

* * *

The next day they stood waiting for their bus once again. Thalia looked over at Luke, "What park today?"

"Hollywood Studios." Luke replied.

Thalia's stomach did back flips, "What fastpasses did you book?"

"Well our first one is Star Tours….you know the Star Wars ride?" Luke said.

Thalia nodded, "Star Wars is cool."

"The second is the Rockin' Rollercoaster, the Steven Tyler one." Luke said.

"No way." Thalia shook her head.

"It'll prepare you for Expedition Everest. Last but not least we have the Tower of Terror." Luke said waggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Thalia asked.

Luke nodded, "This was part of the conditions. If it makes you feel any better we'll changed the roller coaster and the Tower of Terror around and see how you feel after that."

Thalia nodded, "Fine."

"Cool."

* * *

Later that night Thalia and Luke were standing in the line to get onto the Tower of Terror. Thalia was pale as a sheet and Luke couldn't help but chuckle, "Thalia it's going to be ok, you can hold my hand if you need to."

"Whatever." Thalia muttered.

"Besides it only drops once." Luke murmured before kissing the top of her head lightly.

Soon enough they were on the ride and strapped in, Thalia was terrified before the ride even dropped. She held Luke's hand so tightly Luke thought she might cut off all the circulation in it. Finally they got to the drop and as expected Thalia was screaming. When Luke thought it was done they were going back up for another drop…they dropped a total of three or four times and Luke felt a little guilty about dragging Thalia on that ride.

They exited into the little gift shop and Luke looked over at Thalia, "Hey I'll buy you those gloves you wanted earlier at that villain store."

Thalia nodded but didn't say anything, she looked like she was about to throw up.

* * *

The next day was the Magic Kingdom where Thalia practically had full reign of what they did. They went on the Haunted Mansion, Pirates of the Caribbean, It's A Small World (as requested by Luke), and a bunch of other rides that Luke found mildly amusing.

They watched the parade and the fireworks, they ate dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants, and Luke made sure that he made up for what happened the day before…though he did find that Thalia enjoyed Fantasmic or whatever the show was called.

* * *

Finally it was their last park to visit and Luke booked the fastpasses. Thalia looked over at him, "What did you book today?"

"Well you wanted to go see Nemo so there's one, there's the safari, and then lastly Expedition Everest." Luke said. He figured that Thalia could handle it after the Tower of Terror.

"You know that goes backwards right?" Thalia asked.

"No it doesn't." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does." Thalia argued.

"If it does, you'll be going to see Nemo after it so you can wind down then." Luke smiled.

Finally they were in line for the roller coaster and Thalia once again looked super pale. Luke grabbed her hand and smiled at her, "We're in the middle so it won't be that bad."

Thalia nodded and Luke swore there were tears in her eyes. Now Luke felt a little bad about making her do this.

"You can hold my hand if you want to." Luke whispered.

Thalia shook her head, "I'm fine."

Luke nodded as they got into their car, "Ok then."

It turns out the roller coaster really did go backwards and Luke looked over at Thalia who wore a stony expression the whole time. He decided that maybe, since this was Thalia's first real roller coaster he would buy her something. So once again they exited through a gift shop and Luke bought her a little yeti keychain.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

Thalia nodded, "Can we go again?"

Luke chuckled and kissed her softly on the head, "If you want to."


	10. Hot Chocolate and Giggles

**Ok another little fluffy piece of love...haha...tell me what you think and thanks for the feedback on the others! RawR still a little lazy from this morning lol :D**

* * *

**Hot Chocolate and Giggles**

She plopped down onto the couch next to him and sighed, "There's nothing to do!"

He laughed, "Do you always have to be doing something?"

She nodded, "I get bored easily."

He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, "Well I think I know how to fix this cabin fever."

She cocked her head, "How so?"

"Why don't we make some hot chocolate?" he asked.

She shrugged, "That could keep me busy for three minutes."

He chuckled, "Come on."

They walked into the kitchen and he fired up the coffee maker and chose hot chocolate from the little rack. She perched herself up onto the counter. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her. She rested her forehead on his and smiled, "What are we going to do after this?"

He shrugged, "Not quite sure."

Thalia crinkled her nose at his reply, "Come on Luke can't we do something fun?"

"Your definition of fun or mine?" he asked.

She punched his arm playfully, "Jerk."

"We could cuddle up and watch a cheesy Christmas movie." He grinned.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You're such a girl."

"I am not!" Luke chuckled.

Soon enough the hot chocolate was done and there was enough RediWhip on it for seven mugs of cocoa. Luke took a sip and looked over at Thalia who was looking out the window at the kids playing in the street. Thalia giggled when she looked over at him, "You have something on your nose."

"I do?" Luke asked.

She giggled and used her finger to wipe it off, "It's gone now." She wiped her finger on her pants. Luke placed his hand on the small bump that was beginning to form in Thalia's stomach, "One day we're going to be watching our own kid playing in the snow."

Thalia looked down at the small bump and smiled, "Soon."

Luke kissed his wife's forehead and smiled, "But for now it's just the two of us."

Thalia looked out the window once more and smiled, "You'll definitely be the boring parent."

Luke chuckled, "Whatever you say Thalia."

Thalia pulled away from Luke and plopped back down on the couch, "I'm tired now."

"I'll get a blanket." He chuckled.

By the time he returned from the hallway Thalia was already sleeping peacefully. She was a handful…but that was something he learned to deal with years before…and she was his handful so he wasn't bothered by it one bit.


	11. He's Back

**Sorry about not updating in forever...I've been super busy lately...thanks Physics...uggh I think I'm done riding roller coasters for a while...and then there's my internet that keeps crashing...so here's another little oneshot designed to make you sick because it's so sweet lol...RawR let me know how you liked it...and I'll try to update another soon :D**

* * *

**He's Back**

He stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill next to the tree that started it all. Camp was peaceful now, there were no more wars, no more prophecies at the moment, and there was the feel of a normal summer camp. She probably still hated him and he still regretted not getting to say what he wanted to say to her the whole time.

He slowly began to make his way down the hill to the activity of camp. That's where he began to see everyone he knew…well now they were grown up and around the same age as him. He could see Clarisse teaching wrestling classes while Chris watched, Percy and Annabeth were down walking along the beach, there were a few faces he didn't recognize, but then he saw her. She was walking out of the Zeus cabin with her iPod in her hand and her spear in the other.

Luke smiled to himself this was the reason he had begged for another chance. Somehow they granted it for him and he was allowed to see her…well he was granted another chance at life to fix things that he clearly needed to fix. Luke followed Thalia and said hi to whoever was greeting him but he made sure that he made the daughter of Zeus his first priority.

She stood with her back turned to him and she began stretching she had stuffed her iPod into her pocket and set her spear on the ground beside her. He watched her for a moment and smiled to himself; she was still as beautiful as ever. She had finally aged; she looked to be just barely twenty. Just as Luke was about to go talk to her Nico diAngelo walked in.

"Are you ready to get you ass kicked again diAngelo?" Thalia asked.

"No I'm here to tell you that you have a visitor." Nico said pointing to Luke.

That's when Thalia turned around and saw him. Her expression became unreadable and stony, "Luke?"

Luke smiled at her, "Hey Thals."

"Luke!" she smiled and practically tackled him with a hug.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What are you doing here….I thought you were….dead?" she asked.

"They gave me another chance to fix some things." He whispered.

Thalia smiled at him, "I forgive you."

"Well I'm glad." He whispered.

Nico coughed awkwardly, "Ok lovebirds break up the love fest."

Thalia blushed and pulled herself away from Luke. Luke smiled and pulled her back. He placed his lips on her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally the moment he had been waiting for…something that should've happened years ago…and the best part was she kissed him back.


	12. Arguments

**Ok I hope you guys like this...thanks for all the feedback on the other chapters...please let me know how you guys like this :D RawR!**

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Thalia and Luke to argue. They were always arguing about something because of course they were polar opposites...so this is a typical week of arguments between the pair.

* * *

On Monday:

"Just think about it, I think it's a good idea." Luke said.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "No I think that it's possibly the worst idea I have ever heard."

"What's so bad about rearranging the living room?" he asked.

"Because putting the couch there will completely block the walkway to the kitchen." Thalia rolled her eyes. In the end they ended up moving the couch to where Luke wanted to move it.

* * *

On Tuesday:

"Why can't I do that?" Luke asked.

"No you just can't do that." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Why not is there a universal law that states that I can't do that?" he asked.

"Actually there is." she rolled her eyes.

"No there isn't." Luke challenged.

"Yes Luke there is in fact a universal law that states that you cannot raise the dead to help you with your philosophy midterm for college." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I just want to talk to Socrates for a little bit." Luke said.

"No you are not going to Nico and asking him if he can raise Socrates because you didn't pay attention during classes." Thalia said her tone made it final.

"Well you know what I'm going to anyway." Luke smirked.

"Oh no you're not." Thalia said grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off. Luke didn't end up summoning Socrates. However he did end up getting help from Thalia for his paper.

* * *

On Wednesday:

"I have the tv tonight at eight." Luke said.

"No you don't, you don't have the tv because Castle is on tonight and I'm watching Castle." Thalia said.

"But the season premier of Keeping Up With The Kardashians is on!" Luke complained.

"Why do you even watch that show? They're just rich idiots who make themselves look stupid on television." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even watch Castle? All they do is flirt and solve crimes." Luke fired back.

"I watch Castle because it actually has a purpose and Castle is hilarious. By the way Castle and Beckett are an item." Thalia rolled her eyes, "So you never actually explained to me why you watch the Kardashians."

"I watch it because it's funny and they make me laugh." Luke said.

"That is probably the most feminine thing any guy has ever said." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Are you questioning my masculinity?" Luke asked he sounded slightly miffed.

"Not questioning it, just simply wondering if it existed." Thalia rolled her eyes. Thalia ended up getting to watch Castle but she did allow Luke to record his program.

* * *

On Thursday:

"I think that you should wear the blue one." Luke said.

"I'm not wearing the blue one." Thalia said.

"You won't wear it because I want you to wear it." Luke pouted.

"Whatever, you only want me to wear it because you like the back." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong if I like to admire your assets?" Luke asked.

"You're such a perv." Thalia shook her head.

"What is wrong with me thinking that you look nice in something that shows off your...uh...assets?" Luke asked.

"Because you're just being a pervert." Thalia snorted.

"That is not the only reason why I want you to wear the blue one." Luke said.

"What is it the amount of cleavage it shows as well?" Thalia asked.

Luke flushed, "No..."

"The purple one it is." Thalia said grabbing the purple dress out of the closet.

* * *

On Friday:

"I think we should order Chinese." Luke said.

"You hate Chinese." Thalia said.

"No I don't I like egg rolls." Luke insisted.

"We're not ordering egg rolls and you don't eat them." Thalia rolled her eyes, "Why don't we just order pizza?"

"Why pizza?" Luke whined.

"Because you love pizza." Thalia rolled her eyes, "So it's either pizza or you're eating whatever's in the fridge."

Luke got off the stool he was sitting on and looked through the fridge, "Hey there's practically a whole pizza in here, lets just eat that."

"Fine but I'm ordering breadsticks and wings." Thalia rolled her eyes, "So we're getting buffalo because we got your stupid spicy Asian wings last time."

"Fine but get ranch and bleu cheese, and make sure that they're not boneless." Luke sighed.

"Well I'm going to get boneless and you're just going to have to deal with that." Thalia rolled her eyes and picked up the phone...in the end they ended up with a whole taco pizza, a bunch of wings, and an order of cheesy breadsticks.

* * *

On Saturday:

"Luke I swear to the gods that if you don't shut that stupid bird up I will silence it for good." Thalia sighed.

Luke looked over at his pet parrot Rocco, "What's wrong with Rocco, all he's doing is singing?"

"You purposely taught your damn bird to sing Baby." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I did not teach the bird to sing Baby, I just played it for him while you were at work and he caught on." Luke smirked.

"You know you're an asshole Luke." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Your dog attacks me every time I put my hands on you." Luke argued.

"I didn't do that, he's just protective." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Is it annoying you yet?" Luke asked.

Thalia threw a pillow at Luke, "Shut your damn bird up."

"Rocco, pipe it will ya?" Luke asked. The bird instantly stopped but looked at him, "She's a bitch!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and stormed up the stairs, "I can't believe you!"

"Thals...thanks Rocco." Luke called after her but muttered angrily at the parrot. Thalia spent the whole night locked in the guest room ignoring Luke.

* * *

On Sunday:

"I love you more." Luke whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No you don't, you'll never know how much I love you." Thalia smirked.

"I love you to infinity and beyond." Luke smirked thinking he had out argued Thalia.

"I love you more than anything can describe." Thalia whispered.

"Well I love you more than I love bacon." Luke smirked.

"Wow that means a lot to me." Thalia smirked, "I love you more than Percy loves water."

"Wow that's a lot of love." Luke muttered.

"Are we seriously trying to out love the other?" Thalia asked.

Luke chuckled, "I think we are."

Thalia rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Well I think I won."

"I think you did." Luke smiled and kissed her again. Even between the arguing they found ways to love each other. See opposites do attract.


	13. Afraid of Bats?

"This is crazy!" Thalia exclaimed, "Do you have a death wish?"

Luke looked at her and grinned, "No I just feel like killing a couple monsters."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You're going to get us both killed because who usually has to come in a save you ass?"

"Look if you don't want to come then stay here, I'll be out in a minute." Luke rolled his eyes at his younger companion.

Thalia glared at him, "I swear to Zeus if you go in there and need help I will personally kill you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked.

"Both." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll see you on the other side." Luke grinned and ran into the cave before the raven haired girl could stop him.

"He's definitely got a death wish." she muttered before following after him.

Soon enough Thalia found the blonde son of Hermes running for his life from some bats...common little bats. No monsters were around whatsoever...he was running from tiny little bats. Once out of the cave Thalia and Luke stood there for a moment in silence.

"You were scared of bats?" Thalia asked trying not to burst out in laughter.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "So what if I was...what if they were vampire bats?"

Thalia couldn't contain her laughter any longer, "You're...afraid...of...vampires?"

Luke glared at her, "I never said I was afraid of vampires."

"Then why did you run from the bats?" she asked she still couldn't compose herself.

"I don't like bats." Luke muttered.

Thalia was still laughing uncontrollably, "That is hilarious...Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and Camp leader is afraid of bats." she imitated his voice when she said his title.

Luke looked over at the seventeen year old who was practically rolling on the ground laughing so hard there were tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes.

"May I take a moment to remind you that Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and former Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt is afraid of heights." Luke mimicked her voice.

Thalia was still laughing, "A fear of heights is a more legit fear than a fear of bats, how many people have died from falling at a high elevation compared to bats."

Luke looked at her and he hated to admit it but she sort of had a point, "Whatever you're still afraid of your father's domain."

"Still not as funny as a fear of bats." Thalia laughed.

Luke rolled his eyes and then began to tickle his girlfriend...seems odd considering that they were in the middle of the woods and Thalia was still laughing about Luke's fear of bats...this was definitely something Thalia wasn't going to let him live down.


End file.
